La primera navidad contigo
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: Basada en el capítulo de ánime "Una navidad sin Ranma" viviremos la versión de Ranma del capitulo, claro! antes unos cuantos antecedentes :) espero les guste, lean y comenten ;)
1. Antes de navidad

**MI PRIMERA NAVIDAD CONTIGO**

_Hola 1que tal, ya sé que falta mucho para navidad pero desde hace rato se me ocurrió hacer esta historia, el recuento del capitulo "una navidad sin ranma" pero desde el punto de vista de Ranma, ojalá les guste, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias _

_Las cursivas se usan para los pensamientos de los personajess_

[Una semana antes de navidad en el salón de clases de Ranma y Akane]

Las amigas de Akane hablaban sobre la navidad y año nuevo, los preparativos y los adornos, Ranma estaba sentado en su banca, veía como armaban alboroto las chicas sobre la festividad, se preguntaba si realmente era tan especial estas fechas y porque… cuando sus amigos interrumpieron sus pensamientos…

Daisuke- Y que le vas a regalar a Akane? Es su primera navidad juntos no es así?

Hiroshi – Es cierto, que envidia me das, mira que estar con Akane en esta época de frio… es el perfecto pretexto de estar cerca –decía de manera pícara

Ranma se sonrójo un poco y desviando la mirada contestó a Daisuke– y yo porque tengo que darle algo? ¿_debería?_

Daisuke- Bueno es usual que las parejas se regalen algo en navidad y ella es tu prometida –

Ranma cruzando los brazos y poniéndolos detrás de su cabeza- y eso que? Yo no pedí que fuera mi novia… además no estoy acostumbrado a celebrar la navidad – y eso era realmente verdad, Genma y Ranma se la pasaban viajando y su padre, por obvias razones, no prestaba atención a festividades que no le dieran algún beneficio a él

Hiroshi – osea que más bien no sabes que tipo de regalo dar… te podemos sugerir algunas cosas! – dijo pícaramente de nuevo, sin embargo, antes de abrir la boca la Maestra Hinako como niña, entró dando brincos con adornos navideños en las manos – regalos! Regalos! Es lo que tendrán los que no sean delincuentes en navidad… vamos vamos a adornar!- hizo que la clase se dividiera en grupos, algunos debían poner los muérdagos, otros las esferas y escarcha en el techo, algunos más de adornar el árbol, Akane junto a sus amigas estaba en el último grupo, se le veía tan feliz, tan llena de vida… Ranma la miró y en sus adentros se decía _que linda se ve… _aunque nunca lo reconociera lo pensaba seguido, _un regalo de navidad… que tipo de regalo podría dar que no se malinterpretara?_ Lo más que sabía de Navidad eran los adornos de la ciudad y de los árboles de navidad, eso lo había aprendido en la escuela, cada vez que le tocaba adornar… pero realmente su papá y él nunca lo habían festejado, Genma siempre hizo hincapié en que era pérdida de tiempo para su entrenamiento, aunque Ranma sabía bien que era por falta de dinero…

Terminaron las clases y como siempre Akane y Ranma salieron juntos, ya no era extraño verlos pelear, sus amigas de Akane sabían que en el fondo Ranma se preocupaba por ella pero Akane era tan obstinada que no lo quería ver, de igual forma Daisuke y Hiroshi sabían que a Ranma realmente le importaba Akane pero era tan orgulloso que no lo reconocía… como todos los días iban de regreso a casa caminando, se sentía un poco de frío, él lo notó porque ella de repente se froto sus brazo con sus manos…

Akane – Achu!-

Ranma preguntó con interés- no me digas que te vas a enfermar?

Akane de manea defensiva contestó- y eso a ti que?

Ranma contesta por molestar– no quiero que me pases tus virus – sacándole la lengua

Akane- pues no te acerques tarado… - haciéndole gestos con la lengua también -además – diciendo de manera indagadora - yo creo que alguien se acordó de mi –

Ranma de forma burlona contestó- seguro p-chan! Ha estado días ausente…–

Akane- que tienes tú con mi mascota? Ah ya sé – en forma burlona – estás celoso de p-chan?

Ranma- quién va a estar celoso de una chica tan fea como tú? – sabía que eran celos, pero no lo iba a reconocer delante de nadie, mucho menos de Akane, en instantes recordó las palabras regalo y navidad y se le ocurrió… - Es más! Tú serías el regalo de navidad perfecto para p-chan!

Akane se sorprendió, no tenía siquiera sentido lo que había dicho su prometido- eres un tonto… tú que sabes de regalos?

Ranma _exacto… no tengo idea, por eso sería bueno que tú me lo dijeras –_ Nada – se bajó de la viga y se puso frente a Akane, a unos cuantos centímetros, lo que sorprendió a Akane y a él mismo, parecía no haber calculado su caída, se miraron por unos segundos, Ranma dio unos pasos atrás y le dijo burlonamente – seguro tú eres experta en eso! Imagino los regalos catastróficos que das… si con la comida eres mala

Akane tomó aire, haber estado tan cerca le había producido un leve sonrojo _ingrato… y yo que pensaba regalarle algo _ - insensible!

Ranma– niña fea!

Fueron interrumpidos por Kuno que llegó con los brazos extendidos diciendo que sería el regalo perfecto de Akane, pero tanto ella como Ranma le propinaron dos certeras patadas que lo mandaron a volar por los cielos

Ranma enfadado le gritaba al chico en los aires- ni lo sueñes kuno!

Akane lo miró de manera dulce y pronunció su nombre en su mente _Ranma_ - que quieres decir?

Ranma para zafarse de esas situaciones terminaba contestando de manera defensiva o agresiva- que el pobre no se ha portado tan mal para recibir de regalo a una chica sin chiste como tú –

Akane muy molesta le dice majadero y se va caminando a casa, Ranma la ve caminar _ese tonto de Kuno… si no hubiera interrumpido… y ahora como sabré que darle?_

[5 días antes de navidad en casa de los Tendo]

Genma y Ranma peleaban por comida como era su costumbre, de repente Akane se levanta, pone sus manos sobre la mesa y enérgicamente dice- ya basta! No pueden comportarse de manera ya no digo gentil, pero civilizada! Estamo a días de navidad y año nuevo – Ranma y Genma quedaron extrañamente quietos

Soun – es cierto Saotome, es tiempo de paz-

Genma riendo – disculpe Tendo es que Ranma y yo no estamos acostumbrados a celebrar la navidad, pero trataremos de hacer lo mejor posible –y se sienta en su lugar a comer, lo mismo que Ranma, un poco apenado porque su padre tuviera que confesar tal cosa

Kasumi – quieres decir que nunca han celebrado la navidad? Es la primera vez que la festejan?

Ranma contestó con indiferencia- y que si lo es? No es la gran cosa –se levanta y se va, Akane se queda pensativa, no creyó alguna vez que alguien pudiera perderse la navidad, sonrió para si misma _haré de esta una buena navidad para ti Ranma-_

Nabiki – y porque no festejaban la navidad tío Genma?

Genma- bueno eso de ir y venir… no tener un lugar fijo, entrenar… era una distracción para el entrenamiento de Ranma…

Akane- en pocas palabras… no quería hacer gastos innecesarios no?

Genma con una gran gota – jaja bueno es que… dinero en abundancia no teníamos

Akane –es el colmo… -

[3 días antes de navidad en casa de los Tendo]

Kasumi hacía la comida en la cocina, Ranma se asomó, estaba convertido en chica, se fijo que no hubiera nadie más que Kasumi, era la única persona en esa casa a la que le tenía confianza de preguntar algunas cosas – oye Kasumi puedo preguntarle algo?

Kasumi sonrió de manera tierna – pasa Ranma… si preguntar por la comida aún no está lista

Ranma – no… no es eso.. mmm – ya se había arrepentido, si bien Kasumi era una chica tranquila, tampoco era de fiar al 100%, era ajena a todo y podía ser demasiado transparente, si él le preguntaba algo…- más bien quería decirte que voy a salir un momento, no tardo –

Kasumi se extrañó – que raro… me parecía que iba a preguntar algo… desde cuando me avisa que va a salir?

Ranma iba por las calles de Nerima caminando y llegó al consultorio del dr Tofu, tocó la puerta – se puede? – el dr. Tofú le dijo que pasara, que tenía una paciente pero que no había problema, cuando Ranma entró se quedó petrificado, la paciente era Akane

Ranma- Ak… Akane… que haces aquí? – preguntó algo titubeante, no imaginaba encontrarla ahí

Akane – vine porque me lastimé patinando con mis amigas – y sacó la lengua de cómo si fuera pequeña, como si él la fuera a reprender por lastimarse – y tú?

Ranma – eso te pasa por torpe y descuidada! – no sabía como contestar la pregunta "y tú? "

Akane- Grosero!

Ranma – Tonta!

Akane – idiota!

El Dr tofú hizo un ademán entre ellos para parar la pelea – a ver a ver que pasa?... no deben pelear así… vamos, es casi navidad… bueno Akane ya está – terminó de vendar su muñeca, Akane sonrió y le dio las gracias, entonces el Dr. se dirigió a Ranma- y bien… que te trae por aquí?

Ranma vio a Akane y le dice de manera agresiva – akane… porque sigues aquí?

Akane – majadero, yo que te iba a esperar para regresar a casa juntos…

Ranma- no te vas a perder o si? O es que tu mascota ya te pegó su mala orientación?

Akane se incorpora y muy molesta le dice –estoy harta con tu fijación en p-chan! Eres un tonto – y se va, _que le pasaba? Quería esperarlo para pasar de regreso al parque, en esas fechas adornaban muy bonito, ella quería ser amable… y ese tonto lo arruinaba como siempre-_

El Dr. Tofú notaba que Ranma se veía un poco nervioso, le pasó la tetera con agua caliente, desde que llegó había puesto agua a calentar, siempre era atento, en eso se parecía mucho a Kasumi… el Dr entonces le dijo – sé que pelean pero… algo ocurre?

Ranma- Dr. Tofú – armándose de valor, porque aunque sabía que él era de confianza, no le era fácil preguntar cosas de ese tipo – disculpe… usted va a regalarle algo a Kasumi en esta navidad?

El Dr. Tofú se extrañó ante tal pregunta y captó la idea – Ka… Kasumi… aah! Ya entiendo, quieres saber que darle a Akane?

RAnma- bueno yo bueno… es que yo… la verdad

El Dr. Tofú rie – no pasa nada Ranma, no sólo se regala a parejas, sino también a amigos familia, s una tradición no japonesa pero pude ser así…

[1 día antes de navidad en casa de los Tendo]

Nabiki junto a Akae estaban buscando los adornos de navidad, Ranma estaba leyendo un manga y tocan la puerta, Kasumi con su voz dulce dijo que si Ranma podía abrir, a lo que el chico contestó que claro, a Kasumi nadie le decía que no… abre y se encuentra con dos regalos para Akane, con cara de fastidio los mete a casa y le grita a ]Akane – chica fea es para ti!

Akane frunce el ceño y baja - a quien le dices? .. pero que bonito – dijo al ver una imitación de noche buena… - vaya…de quien será?

Ranma ya había visto de quiénes eran los regalos… y pensaba _ Ryoga si que se lució para ser un desorientado, y ahora? _Y suspiró

Akane se percató del suspiro – que tienes?

Ranma- nada que te importe!

Akane- ah claro! Seguro estás preocupado por que ninguna de tus prometidas te ha enviado un regalo! Note preocupes, ya no tardan!

Ranama- pero como te gusta entender mal las cosas!

Akane- pues explicame!

Ranma- ppara que si nunca me escuchas! Necia!

Akane- testarudo!

Ranma- boba!

Akane – haz lo que quieras…. – y se da la vuelta para ir de nuevo con Nabiki – si no crees en la navidad es tu problema, pero al menos deberías ayudar ya que te hospedas aquí…

Primera parte y antecedentes, en el segundo capitulo será ahora si la versión del capitulo por Ranma ;) espero les guste! cualquier comentario es aceptado


	2. Mi primer regalo de navidad

Hola, que tal! Bueno no quise alargar la historia, sólo darle unos antecedentes al capítulo que debo admitir es uno de mis favoritos, espero disfruten leyendo, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos, gracias!

[VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD –CUANDO SE DESAROLLA EL CAPÍTULO-]

Estaban todos alrededor de la mesa, Nabiki fue la que empezó a hablar – Bien, ya hicimos el conteo Akane y yo y hay que comprar 1 juego de luces, 1 caja de esferas y algunos adornos… como es víspera de navidad seguro habrá mucha gente-

Genma en su estado de oso saca su letrero "Hay que dejarlo a la suerte"

Kasumi sonriendo – yo cocinaré – a Kasumi nadie le dice que no, y deciden que si ella cocina no tendría que ir a comprar las cosas

Soun – Excelente idea Saotome… dejemoslo a la suerte… piedra, papel o tijeras…

Todos – 1, 2, 3… tierra, papel o tijeras… - el resultado fue que Nabiki, Soun y Genma tenía piedra y Ranma y Akane tijeras-

Akane –aay… no es justo, dos de tres –

Soun tomando a Ranma y a Akane – ustedes están destinados a ir juntos

Nabiki diciendo de manera pícara – podrían aprovechar para pasar por debajo de un muérdago ;) –

Akane se sonroja y ve a su prometido, él tiene cara de no entender a que se refería su hermana- Nabiki!

Nabiki- que? Además Ranma, a ti te conviene ir! –

Ranma – estás loca! – y jala a Akane para salir de la casa, en el camino ésta le reclama

Akane- uuy con lo emocionado que estás con la navidad… tanta prisa!

Ranma – tampoco me hace gracia ir con una niña tan infantil…

[Aquí empieza el capítulo: Centro de la Ciudad]

Akane – aaay que bonita –

Ranma- oye, quieres darte prisa? No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas… no estoy aquí porque tenga muchas ganas de estar y tú lo sabes bien

Akane- pues si pero ya estamos aquí… no hay remedio, al menos podríamos disfrutarlo pero tú eres un aguafiestas, para ti todos los días parecen ser iguales

Ranma *suspiro* - si seguro _desde que vivo aquí no son iguales_

Akane – es que no tienes un sueño o alguna ilusión?

Ranma – a ver me gustaría saber primero cuál es tu sueño, que te gustaría tener? _Ahora es mi oportunidad_

Akane- pues que crees? Me gustaría recibir el osito de felpa, pañuelo, tarjetas, esa cajita musical… ay… hay tantas cosas…

Ranma- que bien… y supongo que piensas que podrías recibir todo eso? Vaya que eres ambiciosa… _perfecto… sé que quiere, ahora el problema será zafarme para comprar las cosas… y espero que el $ que me prestó Nabiki me alcance_

FLASH BACK

El día anterior por la noche Akane se encontraba viendo un programa de televisión con sus hermanas, mientras su padre y tío Genma jugaban como de costumbre, Nabiki se paró y subió a su recámara y Ranma fue a tocar a su recámara, ella lo hizo pasar

Nabiki – apuesto a que quieres saber que regalarle a Akane-

Ranma- estas loca? Sólo vine a ver si me puedes hacer un préstamo-

Nabiki –para darle un regalo a Akane-

Ranma- ese no es tu asunto!

Nabiki ríe _ay Ranma siempre orgulloso_

Ranma- que te causa tanta risa?

Nabiki - nada nada… toma – y le da dinero – con esto supongo te alcanzara, no te preocupes, los intereses para ti serán bajos ya que se destinará a mi hermanita –

Ranma enojado sale de la habitación- ya te dije que no es para Ak… - en ese momento choca con Akane – A… Akane

Akane – que no es para mi?

Ranma- a que hora dije tu nombre! Además de fea estás sorda!

Akane – insensible!

Ranma – agresiva y poco femenina!

Akane le propina una de esas patadas que sabe dar y vemos a un Ranma volando… pero feliz de salvarse de esa situación…

FIN FLASH BACK

[Escena donde se estropea el regalo de Mousse]

Ranma – quieres por favor calmarte mousse? _Pero si fue su culpa, él que no ve por donde va_

Mousse- Ranma tú y yo tenemos que arreglar este asunto!

Ranma- si pero donde no puedas lastimar a terceros… lo siento, regreso en seguida Akane— _Es perfecto, Mousse debo darte las gracias, me desharé pronto de ti y luego iré a comprar…_

Akane- no olvides que debemos decorar así que regresa pronto-

Ranma- lo intentaré… vamos Mousse – _Será pan comido_

[PELEANDO MOUSSE Y RANMA EN EL PARQUE]

Ranma _pensé que sería más fácil deshacerme de él, que necedad m_ientras iba delante del chico cegatón

Mousee – esto es lo que te mereces por haber arruinado mi regalo

Ranma – y yo te voy a dar algo por arruinarme la tarde… lo vas a lamentar! _Pudo haber sido más fácil zafarme de Akane que de este tipo… no me va a dar tiempo…_

Mousse- ya cierra tu bocota – y le pega el maestro happosai tirándolo a la fuente, cuando se da cuenta Ranma que se cae Mousse ríe y corre _ahora si es mi oportunidad _lo que no se esperaba era el grupo de chicas persiguiendo a Happosai

Happosai – No puedo! – cuando escucha esto Ranma se detiene y justo un sostén le cae sobre la cabeza

Ranma – pero que pasa?- su mirada se dirige a su izquierda y al escuchar el barullo de las chicas voltea completamente y exclama - Pero cómo se atreve? – huye de las chicas y alcanza al maestro, lo primero que hace es propinarle un gran golpe en la cabeza -

Happo –que te has creído? No me molestes Ranma! Ya sabes que conmigo no se juega

Ranma – viejo canalla como se atreve! _Siempre de pervertido este viejo_

Happo – calla y corre

Ranma- pero… un momento… yo _no puedo estar peleando con este viejo, tengo otro asunto importante que hacer_

Happo – como que espere? Ahora vas a ver lo que te pasa por entrometido! Bomba happosai

Ranma sale volando… _lo que me faltaba_

[CASA TATEWAKI]

Llega volando Ranma a la casa Kuno _y a donde vine a caer_

Kodachi –aah! que maravilla, jamás imaginé que el cielo me mandaría como regalo de navidad para esta noche a mi amado Ranma

Kuno –que te has creído Ranma? Como te atreves a entrar a mi casa sin haber sido invitado, fuera de aquí! – exclamaba Kuno mientras caminaba enredado en adornos

Ranma sobándose- ese maestro me las va a pagar… - _y yo con mi asunto pendiente…_ nota que llega Kuno – ahora que?

Kuno – debes guardar silencio!

Ranma – ay otra vez – _no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, de por si me han hecho retrasar bastante… _y se va brincando sobre los tejados

Kuno – oye espera… te digo que esperes! Detente Ranma Saotome! –

Ranma pasa frente a la tienda de Ukyo _si me voy por este camino llegaré pronto al centro comercial _voltea y ve que Kuno se había estampado en el poste _tonto, se lo merece… debo darme prisa_

Media hora después se encuentra en el centro de nuevo, entre tantas tiendas…

Ranma – sé que es por aquí, por aquí… estaba por aquí esa tienda! Aaah ahí está! – y entra en una tienda grande y… llena de gente – a ver… que era…

FLASH BACK

Akane- pues que crees? Me gustaría recibir el osito de felpa, pañuelo, tarjetas, esa cajita musical… ay… hay tantas cosas…

FIN FLASH BACK

Ranma golpeando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda – claro, primero el oso de felpa – toma una pequeña canasta donde se podían poner los artículos que uno comprara, empezó a buscar el dichoso oso de felpa – yo no sé para que quiere un oso panda si con papá tenemos – a lo lejos vislumbró un anaquel con peluches, y vio una niña acercarse y tomar el oso panda, el único que quedaba… Ranma pensó _nooo.. y por culpa de esos inútiles que me hicieron perder el tiempo_ refiriéndose a Mousse, el maestro Happosai y Kuno… se acercó y tomó un conejo navideño y alcanzó a la niña…

Ranma- mira! Éste es más bonito no crees? – sonriendo

Niña- no… yo quiero el oso panda! –

Ranma un poco molesto _aay niña, ya sé, _se va directo a los baños y se convierte en mujer y se acerca con la niña de nuevo, quién buscaba a sus papás entre tanta gente pero no soltaba el panda – holaa amiga! Que te parece si me das ese osito? Está un poco sucio –

Niña – no! yo lo veo muy bien – observando el muñeco…

Ranma – que tal si te doy 1000 yenes y tú me das el osito de peluche? Te alcanzaría para dos peluches – la niña titubeó pero sonriendo aceptó el trato… un suspiro salió de Ranma ya convirtiéndose en hombre (N/A: sigo sin saber de dónde sacan las teteras con agua caliente) – vaya, al menos ya conseguí uno… ahora la caja musical – se acerca a una señorita de la tienda y le pregunta en donde se encuentran las cajas musicales, no le gustaba preguntar pero era tarde y estaba lleno de gente, cuanto tardaría en salir de ahí, a ese paso iba a llegar a la próxima navidad y rogaba por no encontrarse a alguien más en el camino –

Señorita – claro joven, al fondo del pasillo encontrará todo lo relacionado a regalos navideños musicales, pase pase – y lo encaminaba hacia el lugar, Ranma vio muchas cajas musicales pero recordó cual le había gustado a Akane y la tomó – 2000 yens? Pues que sabe hacer esta cosa! – y una chica que estaba a su lado contestó sonriente – hace feliz a la persona que amas!

Ranma nervioso y titubeante – yo… que te pasa? Yo no… bueno… con permiso – y se va con los colores rojos característicos del chico después de haber pasado una gran vergüenza… caminando encuentra el pasillo donde estaban las tarjetas y comienza con un dilema… que tarjeta regalar que no se malinterpretara… empezó a ver y leer las tarjetas, tomo una que tenía un santa Claus con un costal lleno de regalos y decía "El mejor regalo que me puedes hacer esta Navidad eres tú" _no, esa no… a ver esta_ y tomó una en la que había un árbol de navidad con regalos, al abrirla se encontraba un muñeco de jengibre con un corazón que parecía extender como regalándolo, ni siquiera lo quiso leer, era demasiado comprometedor… _a ver, a ver _se decía mientras buscaba _como si tuviera tiempo de sobra ¿porqué es tan complicado esto? A ver ésta_ se decía mientras elegía una tarjeta de color rojo, sin embargo se quedó estático al escuchar la voz de alguien familiar – y tú que haces aquí?

Ranma- Ry… Ryoga… que… tú… - vio la canasta con el peluche y la caja musical y disimuladamente la empujo, no quería que alguien viera que estaba comprando regalos de navidad y mucho menos que le preguntara para quién pero había sido demasiado tarde…

Ryoga- y eso para quien es?

Ranma – eso no es tu asunto p-chan!

Ryoga- deja de llamarme así! – y empezó a atacarlo

Ranma – esto… es una tienda… no seas tonto – decía mientras esquivaba los golpes de Ryoga _a este paso llegaré en mil años... la canasta… _- se regresa y toma el peluche y la caja musical en sus manos, sigue esquivando a Ryoga – no seas idiota!

Ryoga- el idiota eres tú! No creas que no sé para quién es eso, pero no te lo voy a permitir! – Ranma corre a través de los pasillos y ve a lo lejos una fuente artificial, cuando ve a Ryoga acercarse corre y con sus manos lo salpica convirtiéndolo en p-chan

p- chan- cui cui cui

Ranma lo toma y lo lanza directo a la puerta _con suerte llegara para la cena *suspiro* ahora esas tarjetas… ¿dónde se encontraba el pasillo? _– ah claro! Ahí está! – entra al área de las tarjetas y se encuentra con el Dr. Tofú…

Dr. Tofú – hola Ranma que tal estás? Veo que haciendo compras de último momento, jaja ya somos dos – decía sonriente

Ranma- Dr. Tofú – y se sonrojaba al pensar lo que diría el Dr. Tofú, pero éste sólo se limitó a sonreír y le enseñó una tarjeta de color rojo con letras negras que decía "Merry christmas" y un árbol de navidad, al abrirlo decía "Tiempo de compartir, tiempo de paz, tiempo para una sonrisa de navidad" Ranma vio al Dr. Tofú un poco sorprendido

Dr. Tofú – creo que no estaría mal para Akane no crees? –

Ranma sonrió y le dio las gracias, se formó en la caja, eran muchas personas _ah claro! El pañuelo, _salió de la fila y de un estante tomó uno de color rosa que estaba en un paquete pequeño, con su mano derecha se secó el sudor de la frente… _creo que esto es más cansado que haber peleado con todos esos locos, _al llegar a la caja la señorita que atendía lo saludó cortésmente, le deseó feliz navidad y le cobró – son 5000 yenes

Ranma – 5000? Bueno al menos me alcanza… eh? – en el mostrador donde se encontraba la cajera había pulseras que tenía el emblema "llévatela gratis en compras de 4000 yenes en adelante" – y me da una de esas color azul –

Señorita – eh? Ah si! Lo olvidaba… claro! Está va de nuestra cuenta… feliz navidad! Quiere los regalos envueltos o se los pongo en una bolsa de papel?

Ranma- déjelos en la bolsa de papel – después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para comprar los regalos vio que ya era algo tarde, corrió a la casa Tendo _y ahora cómo se los daré? Ah… claro! Se los dejaré en su recámara, sólo le pondré que es de mi parte, _es así que abre la ventana y entra al cuarto de Akane, por un momento miró todo a su alrededor, se podía oler la suave vainilla que percibía cuando estaba cerca de Akane, sacudió la cabeza _sólo dejaré esto… _pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, así que se escondió debajo de la cama y escuchó una conversación

- no, aún no llega ninguno de los dos Kasumi… tal vez se fueron a una cita de navidad o algo así, déjalos – decía Nabiki

Kasumi – eso crees? Espero no les haya pasado nada – decía tan dulcemente como siempre

Nabiki – que les va a pasar a esos dos… ah mira aquí está! Akane me dijo que el regalo de papá se encontraba encima de su cama, es hora de irlo a poner en el árbol… además –

Kasumi – que haces Nabiki? – en eso escuchó la voz de su papá que buscaba a sus hijas – vamos Nabiki – y salió primero la hermana mayor de la habitación con el regalo de Akane para su papá en manos, pero Nabiki aún se quedo, Ranma estaba seguro de sólo haber escuchado unos pasos, de repente escuchó ruido, como si alguien se subiera a la mesa de estudio de Akane _que pretende esa Nabiki_, luego volvió a escuchar ruido de cómo bajaban de la mesa y unos pasos mientras escuchaba a la hermana de en medio decir – estoy segura que vendrás Ranma y ese pequeño muérdago en la ventana de Akane hará las cosas divertidas – cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse salió de su escondite, vio una pequeña hierba fea para su gusto en el marco de la ventana de Akane _que le pasa a esa loca… lo mejor será quitar esto_ jaló el muérdago, lo puso en la bolsa de papel junto a los regalos y salió de la recámara de Akane, si ella aún no llegaba sería mejor esperarla en el parque… en el camino tiró el muerdágo, no tenía idea de que era pero si lo había puesto Nabiki no era nada bueno... [N/A: no me maten jaja pero debo seguir el capítulo ;) ]

[La parte bonita de la historia, Ranma en el parque]

Pasando por el parque Akane va caminando hacia su casa cuando voltea sin saber porque, al parque y ve al chico de trenza que toda la tarde buscó

Ranma- hola! –

Akane- Ranma… - El chico de ojos azules baja de los juegos y se acerca a ella

Ranma – me dio algo de pena entrar a casa así que decidí esperarte aquí _más vale hacer esto fuera de la vista de los viejos y de Nabiki_

Akane – porque?

Ranma- pues verás… tenía algo de prisa así que no pude envolverlo, espero que te guste… es el osito de felpa pero aún hay más, aquí está la caja musical, y te advierto que pasé muchas dificultades para conseguirla… aquí están las tarjetas y el pañuelo…

Akane – ay que lindo Ranma – abraza las cosas –

Ranma- veamos si hay algo más… - buscaba en la bolsa, sabía que era la pulsera pero no estaba seguro de dársela, finalmente eso no lo había pedido su prometida - aah está nevando.. aaah que te pasa Akane?

Akane- nada

Ranma- jaja oye que oportuno ahora si tendremos una blanca navidad – sonríe y ella también sonríe y regresan a casa, estaban a unas cuadras, ella no podía hablar, pensaba que al final de cuentas Ranma no era tan aguafiestas ni tan insensible pero no era capaz de verlo a los ojos, mientras Ranma se preguntaba si había acertado con los regalos…

Akane- así que todo el día estuviste ocupado en esto? – decía mientras sujetaba la bolsa de papel –

Ranma- bueno… no precisamente… -

Akane – gracias… - y llegaron a casa de los Tendo…donde cenaron con todos los que habían hecho de ese día un caos, minutos después tocaron la puerta, era el Dr. Tofú que llegaba, así pasaron todos una linda velada… hasta que insistieron en quedarse para pelear por Ranma al otro día, así que el chico se escabulló al dojo, logró notarlo Akane, quien corrió rápidamente a su recámara y bajo con algo en sus brazos…

[Dojo Tendo]

Ranma estaba recargado en la pared _creo que esta fecha no está del todo mal_ escuchó unos pasos y volteó asustado, sería que alguna de aquellas tres locas lo encontrarían? Pero vio que era Akane, ella se acercó a él sonriéndole, esa sonrisa, que no haría por esa sonrisa…

Akane – gracias por el regalo… toma – y le dio un pequeño paquete mal envuelto, Ranma la miró – gracias – mientras desenvolvía el regalo

Akane- así que… es la primera vez que festejan la navidad –

Ranma- bueno… si algo así… - sacó de la pequeña caja dos muñequeras (N/A: de esas que usan para pelear, sinceramente no se me ocurrió que regalo podría ser bueno para Ranma, si hay sugerencias me dicen y le cambió jeje) –

Akane- no sabía que era lo que podía gustarte… y bueno, es navidad… y…- Ranma sonrió y un poco ruborizado dijo – es el mejor primer regalo de navidad que me han dado, gracias…

FIN

Awwww jajaa espero lo hayan disfrutado, pobrecillo, ahora entendemos porque el pobre demoró en llegar... ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios buenos o malos ;) saludos! :D


End file.
